Jesters Jest
by fanbasher865
Summary: After the DoM adventure, Harry runs into the Forbidden Forest and meets someone who will turn his world up-side-down. Powerfull Harry, Dumbles Bashing, Ron Bashing, Ginney Bashing, Hermione Bashing. parings: HP/SB LL/JJ
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my very first Fan-Fiction, so I want you to tare apart my work. Tell me what I need to work on or what needs to be fixed. What sucks and what is awesome. I need feed back because I have bad self-esteem issues, but I still need to be graded harshly.

Also, I cant remember some facts about Harry potter so I am just going to wing it. Well, anyways, may I present to you Jaspers Jest.

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

Jaspers Jest

Chapter 1

It was a calm cool night on the shores of the Great Brittan. No clouds in the sky, no wind, the ocean was calm, there were no animals or bugs making any noise, and it was a full moon. It was as calm as the grave, but in the very air, there was a sense of foreboding and un-paralleled chaos.

In a small little wizarding town called Cheering Charm Falls, a tiny little town that only had a convenience store (for all your wizarding needs), an owl mail station, a tavern/inn, and about 27 wizards and witches. This quaint little town was placed at the far boarders of _The Forbidden Forest_, perched on top of 100 foot high cliffs called the laughing falls which echo for hours if you try it out and shout.

You may be wondering what this has to do with our story; well our story begins 600 feet below the waters of the Atlantic Ocean on the ocean floor at the foot of these cliffs. A place forgotten by time where the old magic still resides. A spell casted by Merlin has un-raveled and the creature that the spell contained is unleashed. The dark silhouette, looking distinctly like a human male, drifts upwards to the surface of the frigid waters, with only one thought in its head _"Air" _

The creature breaks the surface, coughing and sputtering, gasping for air. The creature paddles over to the rock face of the cliffs grasping at the protruding rocks like they are a life line. As the creature looks around, an insane look appeared in its eye. The look would have make Bellatrix look-at-me-I'm-insane Lestrange cower in fear if she were near. The creature tilts its head back and let out a bone chilling laugh that promised pain to those that caused it suffering.

That night the residence of Cheering Charm Falls heard a haunting laugh, echoing off the cliffs. The only warning that un-limited chaos was approaching was a white jester hat with silver bells staked in the town square with a message sewn into it.

"_To the wizarding world, I give my adieu,_

_but this is a warning, the Jest is upon you._

_J.J."_

When the dawn came the hat would be found, but the person who placed it would be long gone, looking for someone to help him. A crazed smile upon his face, and a sway to his stride, he makes his way to the edge of _The Forbidden Forest_. He looks into the ancient forest, a forest almost as old as himself. Curiously he dives into it. Later that night, the villagers of Cheering Charm Falls could hear cries and pain filled noises coming from the forest, but what chilled them to the bone was the fact that these sounds came from creatures that were obviously not human.

It would be months before anyone saw the creature. And the person who would stumble upon him would be our one and only Harry Potter.

So how was it? Good, bad, moderate? I will not up-date till I get 3 reviews… cough1cough.

Till next time…fanbasher865.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this is the second chapter to Jesters Jest. No one has reviewed me yet so I am sad.  Anyways, I have been working on this for a bit and I want to know what you think. My goal is also to get to 5000 words by the end of this week. I hope I can do it. And if you have any ideas of where this story could go, feel free to share. Now, on to the story.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Jaspers Jest

Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Anger, hate, sadness, fear, all these emotions are going through me all because of me. _"I failed to save Sirius, I couldn't keep my friends safe, I couldn't even avenge him. Why. WHY. All because of some stupid prophesy some old fraud made. Thinking back, maybe it wasn't just her fault…" _

-------------------------------Secret Flash-back Spell #1-------------------------------

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .'_

"Sir, I don't under stand."

"Well Harry, the prophecy refers to you and Voldem…"

"NOT THAT DUMBLEDORE! I UNDERSTAND THE DAMNED PROPHECY! WHAT I CANT UNDERSTAND IS WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE PROPHECY BEFORE!?"

"Well Harry, I didn't think you were ready. You were breaking school rules constantly and you…"

"I ONLY BROKE THE RULES BECAUSE _YOU_ WERN'T DOING _YOUR_ JOB! AND BESIDES, WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHEN I AM READY FOR SOMETHING OR NOT!?"

"I am your headmaster Harry. I know what is best for you. And besides, if you hadn't run off to the ministry, Sirius would still be alive. And after this little outburst, I think it would be best if you went home early and remember to stay inside. Voldomort is after you.."

I looked at Profess… no not professor, Mr. Dumbledore, and I mean really looked at him. I saw an old man, but I also saw someone who always got their way. I saw a manipulator, and I saw someone who lost my trust. "Sir, you are the head master of a SCHOOL! You are NOT the boss of the world, and you can't tell me what to do outside of school!"

"You don't have a choice Harry. It is for the greater good."

I couldn't take any more of this. I ran out of Dumbledore's office and ignored his yelling at me to come back. I ran to the first place that came to mind, the hospital wing.

-----------------------Secret Flash-back Spell #2--------------------------

I made it to the hospital wing and heard some quiet talking through the door. I was still angry at Dumbledore but because of his behavior, I decided to listen to what was being said.

Inside the hospital wing

"Ron, I can't _believe_ Potter."

"I know what you mean Gin. I mean, come on, he dragged us to the ministry and we all got injured."

"Exactly my point Ron"

"What are you guys talking about?!" I heard Neville exclaim. "Went with Harry willingly!"

"I agree with Neville." I heard Luna say dreamily. "I don't know what has gotten into you two but you have a lot of wrackspurts around your heads"

"We didn't ask you two for your input squib and loony." I heard Ginny growl.

"And besides" Ron said "if it wasn't for Potter Hermione would be alright!"

"If it wasn't for Harry, Hermione would be dead because of _your_ stupidity!" Neville yelled.

I had heard enough. I started opening the infirmary doors when Ron yelled one last thing that just set me off.

"Well at least Dumbledore pays me for being Potters friend. And I was promised head boy and Quidditch captain if I keep spying on the famous Boy-Who-Lived, while you two _loyal lions_ stick with the SPOILED BRAT!"

'_So that was it'_ I thought _'Ron was in it only for the fame and money'_ My rage at Dumbledore came with a vengeance, but I was determined to keep it inside till I was standing in front of the traitorous Weasleys.

I walked through the doors and saw everyone red faced and angry. I walked up to Ron and asked him a question. "Ron, are you a real friend."

I watched as his face turned purple and his Weasley temper flare. He yelled "WHO WOULD WANT TO BE _YOUR_ FRIEND!?" and that was enough for me. I curled my hand, pulled it back, and punched the traitorous bastard so hard in the mouth that two teeth fell out and he hit the floor like a Lawyer hitting pavement. (AN: sorry, couldn't resist.)

I turned around and walked out the door, ignoring the little red haired that was screeching at me. I was tired of all the betrayal; First Dumbledore, then Ron and Ginny. I had enough, so I did the only thing I could think of… I ran. I ran through the halls, down, the stair cases, through the entrance doors, and right into the Forbidden Forest.

-----------------------Secret Flash-back Spell Release--------------------------

So here I am, running through the pain and emotions. I have been running for over thirty minutes and I was getting really tired. I started walking and eventually came to a stop next to a tree that must have been over 500 feet tall. When I came to a stop, I did the thing that anyone as tired as me would do… I fell flat on my face. I was just so tired that I just didn't care if one of the angry beasts of the forest came to eat me.

Five minutes later I hear the "_SNAP_" of a tree branch breaking. "_Ok_" I thought "_maybe I do care if an animal eats me_." I hear the thump, thump, thump of something coming closer to me. I tried to run but realized that I had already run my self to exhaustion. There was only one thought going my head at that moment "_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, OH SHIT I AM GONNA' DIE!_" The thumps stopped right in front of me. I looked up with my remaining energy and saw something I did not expect. It was an older teen with green eyes, a white jester hat with silver bells and a creepy, bone chilling smile that was filled with madness.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

HAHAHA the end of chapter two and me goal is going strong. (5000 words)

Well I guess that is all for now. Until next time here is some advice

_Don't eat the yellow snow._

Bye now

fanbasher865


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. First off I would like to thank **ququaq** and **highelfking** for adding my story to their favorites. They are officially awesome. Thanks guys.

Second, I need reviews. I have none.

Third, my goal is also to get to 5000 words by the end of this week. I hope I can do it. And if you have any ideas of where this story could go, feel free to share. Now, on to the story.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Jaspers Jest

Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

"_Person_" POV

I looked down at this green eyed child, who was filled with terror, apprehension, anger, sadness and so much more. His black hair and black robes were in disarray so I had to assume that something had happened.

I opened my mouth so speak, but the boy in front of me spoke first.

"Who are you?"

H.P.s POV

The figure above me was staring at me, his eyes seemed to not only look at me, but at my soul. The person in front of me wore a white jester's hat with silver bells, long white pants with silver runes running along the sides, a long sleeved jacket that looked like an insane asylum jacket that had a similar design as his pants, and he wore no shoes. He had dark brown hair that came down to the bottom of his jaw line and green eyes that were brighter than my own. He looked about six feet tall and seemed like he had been in the Forbidden Forest a long time.

I gathered the last of my Gryffindor courage and asked "Who are you?"

Normal POV

The "_Person_" looked down at Harry and said "It is polite to introduce your self first."

Harry hesitated for a moment, before speaking. He was afraid of what this person would do once he found out his name. But being the Gryffindor we all know and love he spoke. "Harry Potter"

The person stayed silent for a moment longer then necessary and spoke in a voice filled with amusement. "And my name, young Potter, is Jasper, the Jester of Chaos."

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Well, that was the third chapter. By the way, I need reviews. And I need some questions answered.

Who should harry be paired with?

What type of magic should harry learn?

Should harry have an anamagi form?

If so, what should it be?

Should Jasper be light, dark, or grey?

Should Hermione be a traitor also?

How powerful should Harry be? (god like, demigod like, arch mage, mage, etc.)

That's it for now. And if you are the first person to review, you get a chapter named after you.

Well, time for more advice.

_If at first you don't succeed, don't go sky diving._

Bye people

fanbasher865


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. First off I would like to thank **Airider19, Annie2305**, **Selesteant****, **and especially**purrfection21 **and** Burned innocence93**. They are officially awesome. They reviewed me and gave me some great info to go off of. The main thing they told me to do is make the chapters longer. I will try guys, but with school and other papers, it may be hard. Thanks guys.

Second, I need reviews. I have none.

Third, my goal is also to get to 5000 words by the end of this week. I hope I can do it. And if you have any ideas of where this story could go, feel free to share. Now, on to the story.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to **Airider19, Annie2305**, **Selesteant****, ****Burned innocence93**, and**purrfection21****.**

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Jaspers Jest

Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------Last Time-----------------------------------------

_Harry hesitated for a moment, before speaking. He was afraid of what this person would do once he found out his name. But being the Gryffindor we all know and love he spoke. "Harry Potter"_

_The person stayed silent for a moment longer then necessary and spoke in a voice filled with amusement. "And my name, young Potter, is Jasper, the Jester of Chaos."_

-----------------------------------------Now-----------------------------------------

H.P. POV

"_Jasper, the Jester of Chaos."_ That name kept running through our young hero's head. Where had he heard it before? He knew it wasn't from any of his friends, heck, even Hermione didn't talk about famous people that much. So where had he heard that name…

-------------------------------Secret Flash-back Spell #1-------------------------------

It was right before my second year. I was hiding in the back of _Borgin and Burks_ from Malfoy, inside if a large black cabinet. He was circling around the rows of shelves and I knew that if I moved or tried to make a break for the door, I would be caught.

I looked around the cabinet and saw an ancient looking tome. "_Now how did that get here?_" I thought to my self. Being me, I picked it up, curious about what was inside. What was weird about that book was that it was an extremely old history tome, dating 1062 as its publishing date. _That_ was interesting. I had never even seen a book that old, let alone _touched_ one. I started flipping through the tough parchment when I came across a weird entry on page 132.

"_Jasper, the Jester of Chaos, is the only other wizard known to be Merlin's equal in battle, except for ____Morgan______le______Fay. While Morgan______le______Fay was the leader of the dark side of magic, many people have gotten the misconception that she was __evil____. This is not true. She was simply the leader of the "dark" side of magic, while Merlin was the leader if the "light" and Jasper was the leader of the "gray". Each of these three had an equal amount of power because the balance between all three was equal._

___Now, what you must understand is that there is no such thing as "light" and "dark" when it comes to magic, there is only infinite shades of grey. Now Jasper realized this and that is what allowed him to become so strong. He didn't just focus on the "light" spells like Merlin, and he didn't ignore the "light" spells as Morgan did, but learned every scrap of magic he could. But the two areas he excelled at were in pure magic manipulation and chaos magic. His masteries in these, and his odd clothes, gave him his title__ Jasper, the Jester of Chaos._

___Jasper was the leader of the gray and he was loved by all. He was such an amazing leader though, that everyone wanted to be on his side. This caused a rift between Morgan, Merlin and himself. Morgan simply left and went off on her own, but Merlin felt threatened by Jaspers power and devised a plan to trap him. Merlin eventually trapped Jasper in a time freezing spell, stopping him in time as statue. Merlin then threw Jasper off a cliff (There are no documents of where the cliff is located.)_

-----------------------Secret Flash-back Spell Release--------------------------

Oh… well… shit. "_But wait a minute_" I thought "_shouldn't he be at the bottom of the ocean?_" I looked at him again and noticed he looked like he just came out of ordeal. So with my overwhelming sense of curiosity, I asked him "How are you alive? You're like a thousand years old!"

He just looked at me and smiled that creepy smile, but this time I noticed a small flash of pain and hatred cross his face. He replied in a chilling voice "Has it really been that long." He said more as a statement then a question. "Well I guess it was that traitor Merlin who you should ask those questions too, for I have no answer."

After he finishes speaking a large snap resonates through the forest, causing me to look up and be terrified by what I saw. I saw over 20 acromantula surrounding us all poised to attack and I knew I could do nothing to stop them because of my fatigue. As I start panicking I notice jasper simply standing there, as if there aren't 20 acromantula about to kill us.

As the first one lunged, he disappeared.

Jaspers POV

Wow, this kid looks terrified… I wonder what he's scared of. I looked around and saw 20 acromantula surrounding us. "_The kid is afraid of these weak annoyances. Damn… how shitty have the wizards of today gotten?_" I thought sourly. All of a sudden the first acromantula jumps at me. "_Well_" I thought, "_better get started_." I disappeared with pure speed and reappeared above the thrice damned spiders. "_Let the hunt begin_." I smiled to myself at that thought.

H.P. POV

I saw jasper reappear behind the acromantula with a sick grin on his face. All of a sudden his hands started glowing with a bright emerald green energy. He started to swing his arms back, almost like he was getting ready to throw something. He shot his arms forward and downwards, creating two beautiful, but deadly, whips that were as thick as my thigh. The whips shot forward and ripped off two of the acromantulas' legs. The spider hissed in anger and pain causing the rest of the spiders to swarm.

I did the only thing I could do at that moment… I screamed like a bloody girl. (AN: It had to be done. XD)

The next thing I know is that there are hundreds of flashes and 20 angry, screaming, or dead acromantula. I looked at Jasper and notice eight other whips coming through small flaps in the back of his suit. He jumped up in the air just in time to dodge the 13 acromantula that were still able to fight. He nailed three of them with his whips, having them pass through the spiders' bodies and planting the tips of the whips into the ground enabling him to spin in mid air. I watched as he seemed to wrap the whips around his body making it seem like he was in a green bubble. All at once, the 10 whips (2 arms, 8 back) lash out, beheading 9 of the acromantula and injuring the last one.

He turned towards me and looks me in the eye. He asks me in a calm voice that doesn't even sound as if he had just slaughtered 20 acromantula. "On a scale of one to ten, about how hard was that to the normal wizard?"

I looked at him in shock. How do I answer that question _"Hey, you just did something that is considered a suicide move to most wizards and came out WITHOUT A SCRACH!"_I yelled in my head. He was still staring at me calmly so I answered with a simple "9"

He then looks at me closely and an even creepier smile is placed on his face. "Well" he says looking up to the night sky "that's just sad. 1000 years ago this would be a 4."

I looked at him in shock, realizing just how powerful Jasper is. He looks down at me again and said something that shook me to the core. "You are weak." I looked down at this. "You also seem to carry a burden upon your shoulders that is almost too much to bear. You seem to have also come from a great ordeal and have experienced the loss of a loved one very recently. Am I correct?"

I looked up at him in shock. How did he know all this? It was almost like he knew what I was thinking. Reluctantly I said "Yes."

He looks down at me in pity and then he asked me that made me frightened but excited at the same time. "Would you like me to train you and get you prepared for your ordeal?"

I look at with a grin spreading across my face. I would be TRAINED! By someone BETTER than Albus-bloody-Dumbledore. I would be FREE from the lies, the traitors, and the people who would turn on me at the drop of a hat. I answered him, smiling like someone who just won the lottery "Yes."

He smiles that large creepy smile of his and says "Then Let us begin."

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Well that was that chapter. What they will start with is a secret, but I will tell you that it is good.

Props to **purrfection21 **and** Burned innocence93. **Theysent me some GREAT advice. They also responded to my questions. BTW, I hope I cleared up some confusion, if not, mail/ review me. Anyways, I will be looking for some great spells, but I am lazy. If you have any ideas, just tell me/ review.

Also, Hermione will be bashed, but it will start after she wakes up. (the curse from the DoM put her in a semi coma) Also, I may or may not put a slash in this story. If so, I would not know who. Here are some ideas on parings.

Luna Lovegood

Daphne Greengrass

Suzan Bones

Hannah Abbot

These are the ones on the top of my head. If you have any preferred pairings, drop me a review. Also, if you want a MM pairing, I am sorry but as my first fan-fic I don't feel comfortable writing one. Maybe a later story.

Also, Jaspers whips are made out of his magic, so they are like an extra limb. He is able to control them just like an arm or a leg, but the whips are so much cooler then just an arm or a leg. **I need a great name for his whip attack!**

Helpful advice…

_If you see someone who is on the ground, hurt and bleeding, don't go up and ask "Are you Ok?" OF COURSE THEY ARE NOT OK! What you _should _be doing is calling an ambulance. CALL NOT TEXT!_

Bad advice but… oh well. Had it happen to me.

Tata for now

Fanbasher865


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Wow, that last chapter was the biggest one YET!

First off I would like to thank **Burned innocence93**. They are officially awesome. They reviewed me and gave me some great info to go off of. They have given me the most reviews, and the most amount if ideas to go off of.

Scond, **Airider19 **is AWESOME for coming up with the name _Navitas Verbero _for Jaspers energy whips. (Navitas Verbero translates to energy whips)

Third**, purrfection21** is awesome also for the nice and truth filled words. I don't a lot of time and I will up-date when I can.

Forth, my goal is also to get to 5000 words by the end of this week. I hope I can do it. And if you have any ideas of where this story could go, feel free to share.

Fifth, the pairings shall be Harry/Hannah, Luna/Jasper. So mote it be! Now, on to the story.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to **Burned innocence93 **and** Airider19****. **TheyROCK**!**

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

"_**Sylvian, the language of the high elves"**_

"_Parseltongue__"_

"**Phoenix speech**_"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Jaspers Jest

Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------Last Time-----------------------------------------

_I answered him, smiling like someone who just won the lottery "Yes."_

_He smiles that large creepy smile of his and says "Then let us begin."_

-----------------------------------------Now-----------------------------------------

Jaspers POV

"Then let us begin." I said looking down at young harry. He has such raw potential, backed up by such an immense amount of power. _"This will be good, very good."_ Smirking as I thought this. "Ok harry, first let me heal all of those cuts and bruises you got there." I watched as he nodded, still obviously on a "happy high". I held my hands above him and started chanting in _**Sylvian**_:

_**By moon light, may the waters heal, **_

_**By sun light, may the rays energize, **_

_**By the power of the earth, our mother, **_

_**May your ailments be healed.**_

HP POV

When I nodded for Jasper to heal me, I expected for him to say a spell in Greek or Latin. What he did say the spell in was a language that sounded like a trickling stream, wind picking up leaves, and the sounds of many animals all role dint one harmonious sound. When he finally stopped, I felt a surge of energy course through my veins. I felt all my scraped and cuts smooth over and heal into flawless skin. The bruises vanished as if they were never even there and every ache and pain was alleviated as if by… well… magic.

I looked up after all the aches and pains were gone and asked "What _was_ that?"

He smiled and said "A _Sylvian_ healing chant."

I kept looking at him, this time in confusion and asked "What's _Sylvian_?"

Jasper POV

"What's _Sylvian_?" Harry asked genuine curios.

I looked down at him in shock. "How _could he not know what Sylvian was? It was one of the most spoken languages back before the bastard Merlin locked me away_." I was about to start yelling at him, but his face showed that he _REALLY_ didn't know. "_Well, fuck_." I thought.

Eventually I decided to simply give him the short version. "_Sylvian_ is the language of the high elves. You can cast spells with it and even chant longer and more powerful spells if you get well versed with spell work. And no, I won't answer any questions you have about it right now." I had seen the questioning look on his face and decided to set aside a time later for all his questions.

"Well first things first, where the hell are we supposed to stay?" I asked Harry.

Harry POV

"Well first things first, where the hell are we supposed to stay?" he asked.

I looked at him with confusion and annoyance. "What do you mean?" I asked him "Shouldn't you have a place?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy and asked "Are you nuts? It's been like a thousand years! Do you really think my castle is still standing? I will admit that I had a castle around here somewhere around here, but I DON'T REMEMBER WHERE EXACTLY! The geographical features have changed a bit." He grumbled the last part, seeming pissed about something.

"Well" I said "the only castle around here is Hogwarts and it's pretty old. Of course, it was said to be made by the Four Founders, so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

He just glances at me darkly, then, the next, he is all smiley smiles and screams "Come on lets go!" He threw his arm around my neck and started running in the direction of Hogwarts.

It was at this point, as I was flying through the air, I thought "_Damn, he's insane. I wonder if Luna would understand what he's talking about_."

Normal POV

As Jasper and Harry raced/ flew through the Forbidder Forest, people at Hogwarts weren't as happy. Let's go and check-up on our resident manipulator shall we.

Dumbledore POV (and a slight flash-back)

"That little bastard. NO ONE walks out of a room when I am talking to them. I will have to get that little shit back under my thumb…" I muttered to myself when I heard Fawkes speak up.

"**Albus, you know as well as I do that what you are doing is wrong. Stop this madness this instance. I have watched, year after year, how you have harmed that child. You have manipulated him, stolen from him, put him in an abusive home, and set up dangerous challenges for him EVERY YEAR. Year one, you put a dark wizard magnet called the Sorcerers Stone in the heart of the school that a FIRST YEAR was able to beat. Second year, YOU ARE A FUCKING MASTER LEGILIMENS. You could have EASILY been able to tell that a student had that cursed diary, and you DID know that that red head was possessed. Third year, you KNEW that Sirius Black was innocent and did NOHING! Forth year, you could have easily gotten Harry out of that blasted tournament, but you DIDN'T! And this year you let him get mind raped by that greasy haired potions teacher that HATES EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THE NAME POTTER!"**

I glanced up at Fawkes with an annoyed expression and said "What's passed has passed Fawkes, we can not change the past, and besides, It was for the greater good." I didn't realize my mistake until after I had finished speaking. The look in Fawkes eyes was deadly, and directed at me.

"**Very well Dumbledore, you may believe that, but I shall have no part of it. ON MY MAGIC, I FORMALY DISOLVE THE BOND BETWEEN ALBUS DUMLEDORE AND MYSELF, SO MOTE IT BE!**"

The back lash of the bond between Fawkes and I, as well as him flashing out, blew me back into the wall, leaving an indent in the stone. "_Damn_" I thought "_this puts a kink in my plans. How will be able to heal any wounds I get if I don't have my own personal phoenix! No matter, I will still get that little brat Potter back into my hands before long._" "BWAHAHAHAHA"

Normal POV

Stupid old man, will you ever learn. Oh, and you heal your wounds by GOING TO A DAMNED HOSPITAL!

Anyways, let us go look in on the other four people who went frolicking through the ministry with our young hero.

Neville POV

I watched as the two red headed traitors as they sat on Grangers bed. The moment the bitch woke up she started spouting off ruled that the five of us broke and how it was all Harrys' fault for dragging us to the ministry. Of course, as always, Luna and I were ignored on how we went with Harry willingly, but since when does anyone listen to the _squib_ and _loony_. I watched as they continued to slander Harrys' name until I could not stand it anymore. I stood up and said I thought I would _never_ say "If you guys honestly believe that, you are stupider then I thought. Both of you Weasleys are blood traitors and you Granger are a stupid little know it all."

They looked at me in shock until Ronald started turning red and purple. "WHAT ARE YOU TALIKNG ABOUT YOU SQUIB?!"

Before I could respond, Luna appeared below Weasley jabbed her wand up under his throat. She said, in the coldest voice I have ever heard coming out of her mouth, "He called the both of you Weasleys blood traitors and you Granger a stupid little know it all. And if you even think of attacking either of us, you best well remember that Neville is from _The Most Loyal and Ancient House of Longbottem_ while I am from _The Most intelligent and Ancient House of Lovegood._ If you attack either of us, you will be thrown into Azkaban SO fast, it will feel like a snorkack kit you." She turned around on her heel and started to stomp to the door. She looked back and said in her normal dreamy drawl "Come on Neville, there seem to be three slipknifes in this room. We should leave, after all, if not handled correctly they could be very dangerous." With that, she hopped out the door with me following behind.

-------------------a couple minutes later-------------------

As we were walking down the halls I noticed we were heading towards the entrance hall. "Luna, why are we headed to the entrance hall? Both of our houses are in towers on the upper floors." I asked.

She turned around, looked me strait in the eye, and said in the most serious of voices "The pink fluffelmuffins told me to come down here to meet three people." With that she spun forward and started space walking towards the entrance hall.

I looked at Luna and thought "_Luna, you are such a good person. I hope some day you will find someone who accepts you for who you are_." With that, I headed off to catch up with her.

-------------------A couple minutes later-------------------

As we reached the entrance hall, we saw Susan pacing with a worried look on her face. As we reached her I asked "Susan, what happened? You look as if something horrible just happened."

She looked at me with fear filled eyes and said worriedly "Harry ran into the Forbidden forest about a half hour ago and he hasn't come out yet."

Before I could tell her it was alright, Luna started talking "The pink fluffelmuffins and the British wind riders told me that Harry and a new friend will be coming this way very soon. In fact, why don't we all go outside and wait for them. It shouldn't take long." With that she walked through the large entrance doors. I looked at Susan and shrugged. With little else to do, Susan and I followed Luna onto the front lawn of Hogwarts. (AN: is it just me or is Neville following a lot.)

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Jasper POV

"_WEEEEEEE... running is FUN!" _I thought as I dragged Harry through the thorns, dirt, mud and who knows what else. I looked down at him and saw that he was screaming. I smirked as I thought to my self "_It's a good thing that the spell I cast earlier holds for about fifteen minutes, or tiny here would be dead and a bloody stump… hehehe, stump."_

When I finally broke through the tree line, Harry pointed up weakly to the left and said "That's Hogwarts."

I turn around to look and freeze. Then I scream "OH HELL NO!"

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

DUNH, DUNH, DUNHHHHH. Cliff hanger!

OK, this was my BIGGEST chapter yet. Wewh… I am beat. Also, check out my other fan-fic Archangel. It is not as developed, but it will get there. Also, I only have about 5 hours a day to type fan-fics so getting up long chapters takes more than a day or 2. Oh well that's life.

Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I got a LOT more then I thought I would. but someone sent me a flame on my other story and I just wanted to say that if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!

On a brighter note, I finally got Susan in the story, but am having trouble weaving her and Harry together… oh well, it will work out eventually.

**Also, I need to know what Harry, Neville, Luna, Susan, and Jaspers anamagi forms should be. So send me a review with an idea attached.**

Helpful tip-

In America, we drive on the right side of the road-

Until next time

Fanbasher865


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people.

**Airider19 **is AWESOME for coming up with the name _Navitas Verbero _for Jaspers energy whips. (Navitas Verbero translates to energy whips)

My goal is also to get to 5000 words every week. I hope I can do it. And if you have any ideas of where this story could go, feel free to share.

The pairings shall be Harry/Hannah, Luna/Jasper. So mote it be!

And the anamagi forms have been decided. I invented an AWESOME one for jasper. (Remember that he is over 1000 years old and some other animals existed back then.)

Now, on to the story.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

"_**Sylvian, the language of the high elves"**_

"_Parseltongue__"_

"**Phoenix speech**_"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Jaspers Jest

Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------Last Time-----------------------------------------

_When I finally broke through the tree line, Harry pointed up weakly to the left and said "That's Hogwarts."_

_I turn around to look and freeze. Then I scream "OH HELL NO!"_

-----------------------------------------Now-----------------------------------------

Jasper Pov

"_Well_" I thought "_I found my castle… what the HELL did they do to it?! It's GRAY instead of pearly white and THE ENTIRE FUCKING CENTRAL TOWER IS MISSING. The stables are gone, the dueling arena is missing, the swimming area is sunk, the archery range is non existent, and there aren't even TRACES of the forge. Hohohoh somebody is going to BURN!_" I ranted in my head.

Harry Pov

I looked up at jasper and saw him looking at Hogwarts with an unusually calm face. It was even creepier then his twisted smile. He stood like that for about five minutes before asking "Do they offer swimming, metal work, horseback riding, archery, sword fighting or strait up dueling as extra curricular activities at this school?" In a calm voice.

"No…" I responded hesitantly, fearing his reaction.

"Oh… ok." He responded softly. "By the way, I found my castle. It's right there." He said pointing at Hogwarts. As he said this, I knew that Dumbledore was SCREWED! From what I could tell about Jasper, you never, ever, take away what is his. "Let's hurry up to the castle Harry. Some of your friends are waiting for you, and I have to clean house." He chirped in his usual tone of insanity and hyperactivity. With that, he marched off, not even looking back to make sure I was following.

As we crossed the grounds, I could make out three figures sitting around the entrance doors. As we got closer I noticed that it was Neville, Luna and… Susan? "_What is she doing here_?" I wondered. "Hey guys." I called up to them.

"HARRY!" Were the twin cries from Neville and Susan.

I glanced over to Luna and saw that she was staring intently at Jasper. "Oh" I said "by the way guys, this is…" Before I could finish Jasper took over.

"I am the GREAT and WONDERFUL Jasper, the Jester of Chaos." He said in an overly dramatic way. Neville looked confused while Susan and Luna looked stunned.

Eventually Susan got a hold of her self and stuttered "Do you me to tell us that you are THE Jasper?"

"YES" he screamed "but almost ALL of the stuff you read about me is probably false, sooo… yes."

At this point Luna decided to jump into the conversation. "Mr. Japer, can you tell me where I may be able to find a Crumple-Horned _Snorkack_?" She asked in her dreamy voice, but this time, we all heard a hint of desperation.

Jasper looked at her and said in a sad voice "I am sorry my dear, but I can't tell you that." At this point Luna seemed to shrink a little but she brightened up with what Jasper said next with his normally loud voice "I can't tell you that, because they went extinct about one thousand and eighty years ago. Now if you are looking for a regular _Snorkack, you should try the Western shores of New Zealand on the night of a full moon. They are aquatic mammals that only emerge from the Ocean then because they love the full moon._" Jasper said with amusement in his voice.

Neville, Susan and I stood to the side gaping at what we just heard, while Luna was smiling as if she was told that she won the lottery… five times in a row. The next thing we know, Luna is on top of Jasper, snogging him as if he was the last man on earth. It didn't help that he was snogging her back.

"Luna" Neville chocked out "what are you doing?"

Luna just looked up and said "Kissing my new boyfriend."

We stood there in shock but Susan eventually asked "When did he agree to this?"

We all looked at Jasper, Luna with hope filled eyes. Jasper just shrugged and said "Sure, works for me." At this Luna squealed, grabbing Jasper and clinging to him.

"Well" I said after I shook the shock off "Let's go inside and get something to eat, alright?" With that we all stood up and entered the castle, coming face to face with someone I did NOT want to see at the moment.

------------Dumbledore with Ron, Ginny and Hermione 5 minutes earlier-----------

Dumbles Pov

"_Damn that little brat_" I thought angrily as I marched to the hospital wing. "_First he runs off, the he causes my phoenix to run away, and now he thinks that I am the bad guy. I only do what is best. He needs to be put back onto the course that I set up for him. He needs to kill Voldomort and die in the process so that I can take all the credit. Hmm, maybe I should offer to teach him some incantations. They are useless in a duel because of the length of time it takes to cast, but they are very powerful if done correctly. Hmm, yes, that could work_." I thought to myself darkly. I finally reached the hospital wing and saw that only the Weasleys and Miss Granger were left. They had unpleasant looks on their faces so I knew that something must have happened.

"Good morning everyone. What seems to be the problem, you all seem rather upset." I said with fake concern.

Miss Granger was the first to speak up. "Well sir, these two idiots told Potter, right to his face, that we were never his friends and that we were being bribed to be his friends."

The twinkle in my eye disappeared so fast it was like it was never even there. "What did you say" I asked with a dangerous growl. By the look in the Weasleys faces, they knew that they were screwed.

"The simplest way I can put it sir is that Weasley opened his big mouth and started spewing everything about your plans that he knew of." Granger said with a smirk on her face.

"You WHAT!?" I yelled. I wasn't angry, I wasn't pissed, I was completely off the fucking DEEP END! First he runs, then my phoenix leaves, now THIS! What MORE could possibly go wrong? I felt a disturbance in the force, I mean wards… A massive source of magical power had entered Hogwarts grounds.

I looked at the two Weasleys and said I will deal with you later. Right now I have to go to the entrance hall to meet someone who is headed there. With that I marched out of the room with my destination in mind. "_Whoever you are_" I thought "_you will join my side or perish_."

I reached the entrance hall just as the new and powerful person entered.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Jasper Pov

As I walked through the entrance doors, I noticed that a lot of the décor had been changed. The walls were gray, the wood panels that were used as flooring had been striped, leaving only stone, and all of the beautiful tapestries I weaved, yes I weave so get over it, had been removed. I looked over o the grand staircase and the blood froze in my veins. There on the staircase was a man with a long silver beard, silver hair, purple robes and an aura of power and greed. When I saw him I reacted on instinct and roared in rage **"MERLIN!"**

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Short chapter but oh well, I like them short.

It has been a long week and I have completed both personal goals.

Write at least 5000 words

Start a second story

Yay me.

Also, I thank **Airider19**. They are awesome.

The spells I am looking for are any type, but preferably the big, powerful, and destructive type.

And special thanks to **MusicLover27, Selesteant, zeo knight**, and **Vellouette** for reviewing the last chapter.

Super special to **Vellouette** who has been with this fic since the beginning.

**IMPORTANT:** No reviews, no new chapters. I need encouragement to write. Even a good job is fine with me.

**IMPORTANT:** A big battle will be happening so I need all the kick-ass spells I can get.

See you around

fanbasher865


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there humans. I have had, and am still having papers and projects going on A LOT! So I will not be up-dating for a while. I am sorry but it can not be helped.

Also, this chapter was giving me a smidgen of trouble so it will be short.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

"_**Sylvian, the language of the high elves"**_

"_Parseltongue__"_

"**Phoenix speech**_"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents. I also own no music in the storys.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to Vellouette for being there since the beginning.

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Jaspers Jest

Chapter 7

-----------------------------------------Last Time-----------------------------------------

_There on the staircase was a man with a long silver beard, silver hair, purple robes and an aura of power and greed. When I saw him I reacted on instinct and roared in rage __**"MERLIN!"**_

-----------------------------------------Now-----------------------------------------

"YOU DIE DEAD MERLIN! YOU DIE DEAD!" Jasper screamed in the center of the entrance hall in an irrational rage.

"Um, excuse me?" Dumbledore asked while walking down the grand-staircase with a look on his faced that seemed to ask 'what the hell are you on?'

"IM GONA KILL YOU BITCH, or beat you senseless in a way that is both humorous and informative." Jasper stated with a mixture of yelling and talking.

Dumbledore had an annoyed look on his face and said "I do not know what you are talking about sir, but you are trespassing on private property. I must ask you to leave or follow me to my office" "_So that I can slip you an obedience potion_." Dumbledore thought with a smirk.

"Hmmm." Jasper spoke. "Let me think about that… FUCK NO! I'LL TEACH YOU TO ORDER ME AROUND IN A CASTLE THAT **I **OWN!" Jasper yelled.

"Hmph, I own this castle and I will speak to you however I feel." Dumbledore said smugly while coming to a stop at the base of the staircase.

"Oh… you are so dead bitch. _**Navitas Verbero Duo.**_ "(1) Jasper said. As he said the spell two bright green glows encompassed his hands. "Ok Dumbles, lets play a game. It's a real fun game. It's called hide and go BOOM! Oh, and by the way, GAME START!" Jasper yelled as he thrust his arms forward. A green energy whip like beam shot forth from each of his hands to where Dumbledore was standing.

Dumbledore just stood there watching the strange energy fly towards him. "So you have a little trick, well so do I." Dumbledore said while he started running forward. "_Ignis Fulsi_"(2) Dumbles chanted as a beam of fire shot out of his hand.

When the two attacks met in the air Dumbles flame attack and one of jaspers whips went out…

But the other one was still headed towards where Dumbles had been standing moments before. *SHREEEEEK… BOOM* The attack carved a rench in the stone that was three feet long and a foot deep… that exploded.

"_Shit, if I get hit by one of those I am going to lose._" Dumbles thought. "_Hm, maybe if I can get my weapon… I mean Harry and the others over here I'll stand a chance._" "Harry, Miss. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Bones please come over here away from this dangerous mad man." Dumbledore said with his grandfatherly façade in place.

"Hmm, let me think about that." Harry said. "Luna, Susan, Neville what do you think." He asked.

"NO" the three yelled at once from behind Jasper.

Dumbles happy joy-joy mask fell right off his face and was replaced by a mask of rage at being denied.

"HAHAHAHA!" jasper laughed insanely. "DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME AND THE FIGHT WE ARE HAVING! _**Navitas Verbero Decem.**_" Two energy whips gathered around his hands like last time, but eight also started to form from the jacket arms that are sewn onto his back.(3)

"_Fuck, I could barely dodge one last time._" Dumbles thought. "Perhaps we go off on the wrong food, for that I apologize." Dumbledore said in his fake jolly (AN: Jolly… LIKE SANTA) voice.

"Hmm…" Jasper thought. "You know, I would accept the apology, but you know what they say Dumbles." Jasper said in a sickeningly sweet voice at all ten whips started flailing. "It's too late to apologize." With that said, all ten whips shot forward.

(Insert Apologize by Timberland, Jasper is singing.)

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

All ten beams hit Dumbles and lifted him up into the air._  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

Dumbles is screaming for Jasper to stop the pain. He is ignored._  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

Dumbles is getting smashed to bits. _  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

It's too late to apologize,*SMASH*_ it's too late,_*SMASH*_  
I said it's too late to apologize,_*SMASH*_ it's too late_

"And that is how we do the business." Jasper told the four students that were standing by the entrance doors as his energy whips dissipated.

"Uhrtagaaa." The bloody mess that is Dumbles… moaned? Grumbled? Squeashed… SQUEASHED!

"Hey!" Jasper yelled as he kicked Dumbles. "NO noise. Oh, and before I forget: by right of conquest, by right of creation, by right of blood and by right of magic I claim this castle as mine. So mote it be!" A wave of magic passed over the entire castle and grounds verifying the claim and linking the wards to Jasper. "As first order of business, NO DRESS CODE! And second, The old bloody pile that is Mr. Albus-with-a-lot-of-names-and-titles-Dumbledore is here by banished from the grounds of my castle for… a while… umm… A WEEK! So mote it be!" Jasper exclaimed. With that Dumbles floated up into the air, and shot through the entrance doors (which were closed) at speeds that only a firebolt can fly at. "Now that I have fixed the badness, who wants to be an animagus?"

----------------------------------------------J.J.---------------------------------------------

Well that's that chapter.

Props to Vellouette, Burned innocence93, and MusicLover27,

(1) Energy whip two

(2) Fire beam

(3) I described in a previous chapter. Remember that it is like a straightjacket.

This was a tough chapter to write. I have not had enough inspiration recently so I don't know when I will update next. I also don't expect this chapter to be amazing so… what ever.

Reviews give me inspiration.

Also, JASPER IS AWESOME!

Till next time

fanbasher865


	8. not an update

To all of my adoring fans, my computer died about 2 and ½ months ago and I have only recently gotten it back. I have been using my parents' computer to write all of my school papers and the school papers for the on line classes… it sucked. Now though, I have my lap top back, unfortunately, the guy who fixed my computer whipped everything including my notes, ideas and future plans. I will probably update again soon, but I have to get through biology, sign language, photo, and math first. Anyways, yours truly, fanbasher865.


	9. also not an update

Fan fiction ideas.

1) after naruto is pushed down the gorge by jaria, he falls to the bottom and meets somebody old, very old, who enables him to be able to summon the 4 horsemen. (naruto)

2) naruto becomes the heir to one or more of the horsemen. (naruto)

3) harry potter gains the ability of creation (illusion and spark of life) (everybody has an ability) (harry potter)

4) a mythical fountain is destroyed (fountain of youth) and the spirit/genie that it contained is released. (harry potter)

5) the immortals are a guild of immensely strong immortals. They stay out of everyone's way usually, but if you piss them off, well, you will just have to see. (harry potter)

Already been done

1) jesters jest

2) archangel

3) wtf guns?

4) hydra

5) court of miracles

6) wrath of a god

Alright, what should I up-date, what idea should I use for a new story, and if you want, what story do you want to adopt. (for the last one, mail me a message and we will talk)

That's all for now. School just ended and I am feeling inspirational.


End file.
